Reaching Limits
by PushingLimits
Summary: Perseus Jackson has discovered a secret about Demigods a secret that has cost him his life on Earth. Now his only choice is to escape into the world of Remnant. Here he grows in power hoping to use his powers to keep fighting the noble battle against Monsters. Will he manage to save this world like he had in his home world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything here. Everything is property of Rick Riordan and Otter Media owner of RWBY and Rooster Teeth Productions. I own only my plots that deviate from the originals.

 **{Earth- Tartarus}**

Percy was exhausted, the dark, oppressive feeling that had surrounded him for weeks was getting to him at a Psychological level. He walked over to a waist height rock and sat down. He stretched his sore and aching muscles before looking over to Annabeth. His constant frown deepened as he looked at her walking to a rock a small distance away. Tartarus had brought out both the best and the worst out of them. He could now say with certainty that he knew her better than anyone else. He sighed his face relaxing into a sadder look. Three days ago they had gone into the House of Nyx. Three days ago they had escaped only to cross paths with the River Acheron, the River of Pain. Three days ago Percy had stopped Annabeth from freely walking into the river. Three days ago Percy was forced to carry Annabeth above him as he made his way through that river. Three days ago Percy learned that Annabeth had moved on from him.

Percy glared at the ground remembering how she had wanted to go back to the river after having left the vicinity. Percy had been in tremendous amounts of pain, his powers having only protected him from the worst of the rivers powers. It had taken them the rest of the day to reach the River Phlegethon and Percy had finally been able to drink from the river to help Annabeth and himself heal from the damned poisonous air. He sneered as he remembered her mumbling in her sleep about some man named Carter, and how she would go back to visit him. She had woken up the next morning, err, a couple hours later, and Percy had confronted her about it as they followed the Phlegethon. What her was her honestly telling him how she had met Carter when travelling and looking for him when he had had no memories. Percy saying that it was "okay" since he was only friend, only to see her guilt ridden face. That's when the argument escalated. Her saying that she had given up hope after three months and had begun to move on after four. She told him how she would use her searches for Percy as a way to hide her meetings for Carter. Percy arguing back that despite having his memories taken he had stayed loyal! And that HE was the one with only a face and name to go off of. How he had gone through so much with her and loved her, only for her to move on after FOUR MONTHS!

They had stumbled across a large gathering of monsters that night, Percy had released his anger with them, Annabeth had picked off the couple of monsters Percy had missed in his blind building rage. Within half an hour a horde of nearly a hundred monsters had been decimated using only his strength and sword. Percy remembered having felt empty afterwards, how he had walked to the river and drunk the flames healing his small cuts, poison, and exhaustion, his only thoughts were his movements. Now here they were sitting on rocks twenty feet apart not talking to each other.

Percy released the sneer he had placed and found that same emptiness inside him again. His mind kept playing games with him throughout the day. One second he would be walking and the next he would lose himself in his memories, one in particular had kept recurring. One from when he was thirteen, naive, and on his way to rescue the same girl that has caused him so much pain lately. He snorted softly in derision remembering Aphrodite's mention of keeping his love life interesting. _'Yeah, so much for following your heart, here I am in love with a girl who has moved on to care for someone else. I'm like a bad sitcom.'_ Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He glanced up to Annabeth he watched her breathing deeply curled up at the base of her rock. He felt his heart clench slightly in pain, but he knew if there was one thing that their argument had proved it was that they wouldn't be a couple after this trip.

He stood up groaning as his muscles stretched after having spent the last twenty of so minutes without so much as twitching. He hobbled over to the river bank that was casting a bright orange red glow at the surrounding purple darkness. He carefully focused on his water powers as he carefully channeled it through his body. Slowly flaming liquid rose from the edge of the river and flowed towards him. He carefully drank the burning liquid as his body screamed in protest at the heat, but the relief from the exhaustion, pain, and poison that slowly builds after every couple of hours was a relief. Percy had a feeling that Tartarus was a lot more terrifying, but for some reason they weren't feeling the full extent. Nico had been nearly insane by the time that he had come out. Percy felt his strength slowly return and channeled more power in getting more liquid. He walked towards Annabeth's sleeping form, he gently lifted her head and opened her mouth and dripped the river's flames into her mouth. He watched as her body seized up and tensed but remained asleep. A testament to just how tired she was.

He got back up and trudged back to the river edge and looked at the mesmerizing flames, he had no way of knowing just what time it was but Percy had this feeling, that the time down here travelled much faster than in the real world. They had been here for weeks as close to what Annabeth could calculate, he worried for the state of the war happening above them. He wondered how his friends were. Yet here he was. Oh sure it's not like they were useless. Percy had seen an incredible increase in both his and Annabeth's powers and physical strength. Annabeth thought it had to do with them constantly ripping their muscles when fighting only for the river to heal and strengthen the damages. Percy could already jump distances rivaling Hellhounds, his strength matched that of the Laestrygonian Giants, his speed had matched that of the damned Basilisks. Annabeth had seen similar increases but not nearly to the extent Percy had. Then again she mostly picked off the ones that tried to circle around Percy. Never truly getting into the thick of the battle. Percy meanwhile had become a one-man army.

He glanced down at the dirt and sand beneath his feet, he thought on how his powers had grown as well. How before he entered this forsaken place he could only channel small earthquakes consciously, while his water powers were limited in that anything he did he felt rather tired afterwards. Now he could summon a full magnitude eight or nine consciously. He had created a very powerful hurricane of flames from this river sitting in front of him. But that was after the first week, the second week and Percy had begun feeling the power in the air around them. In humid areas how the air held water. Percy had began attempting to control the water in the air, this had lead to feeling the water in his own body. The water inside of Annabeth. The water flowing in the veins of the monsters around him. Percy knew he could control it, but using it just once against a simple Dracanae had left him on the brink of unconsciousness. By the third week Percy had begun attempting to control the way his Earthquakes worked. Instead of a circular radius, he attempted to focus it into a single direction, vastly empowering the attack. By the fourth week Percy had began taking hits from the powerful monsters and absorbing the vibrations channeling them into the ground below him, allowing him to hold his ground against superior strength. And despite all this, he felt weak. He stared down into the river in front of him. His mind attempting to understand why he felt such weakness, when his thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"That weakness you feel is from lack of control." a deep rasping cold voice said from behind him.

Percy whirled around Riptide coming out and resting with the tip carefully positioned at the sternum of his visitor before he had finished his sentence. Percy had to give the man credit, he didn't so much as flinch at the movement. He carefully studied the man, he had a body similar to that of Ares, more upper body muscle than lower, crescent shaped scars adorned every centimeter of his body, the man was tall, as tall as Percy both standing at six foot five inches. Percy studied the face, there was something incredibly familiar in it, like he had seen it before. He was about to dismiss the notion when he saw the eyes. Swirling pools of gold sand like particles, the eyes glowing with power. Percy tightened his already strong grip on his sword.

"Kronos." he snarled, he never let his eyes waver.

"Indeed, Perseus. Tell me my dear grandson, are you planning on killing me again? Because if you are, then the information I bring you on how to leave this place will be gone. And you shall stay here for the next, oh I don't know, couple centuries? So how about you lower your sword and let us talk like civilized beings. Hmm?"

Percy didn't trust him whatsoever, but this was Kronos, he could have killed him and Annabeth down here with a flick of his wrist while they were distracted. The titan wanted something, so Percy would hear him out. Slowly he lowered his sword, but never capped it.

"There, now what do you want from us? You're supposed to be billion of pieces right about now." Percy's voice reflecting the hollow and confused feeling inside him.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, you see Perseus. When you blasted me that should technically have destroyed me into 'billions of pieces' as you put it. However, you mortal's and your upstart gods never truly understand that as a titan my power is not necessarily a Domain like your father's or his brothers. My power comes from my immortal self being entwined with Time itself. Gods, on the other hand are GRANTED control over certain things, their Domains if you will. Thus this is why Titans out power your little gods." Kronos's voice was cold but cheerful, sending shivers down Percy's back.

"That doesn't answer my questions, now get to the point." Percy was already on edge, and didn't want this to drag on.

"Patience! Did your disgrace of a father teach you nothing?" Sigh, "Now, where was I? Oh! Yes, well, Primordials or Protogenoi are the parents to titans. They are a piece of creation itself. So powerful that they each are not intertwined to their power but they are the physical and sentient incarnation of their power. Gaea is the Earth itself, Tartarus is literally this pit we sit in, Ouranos is the sky we cannot see. Erebus is Darkness and Nyx Is night itself. So on and so forth. They don't just control those things but they are those things, you cannot kill any of them, they are so powerful that you can only lull them to sleep, and even in their sleep they can alter the world around them."

"Again what does this little biology lesson have to do with me?" Percy was getting frustrated and that was starting to show in just how tense he was.

Percy watched Kronos grumble at his impatience, "What it means is that because we are so powerful we have limitations! These were placed by Chaos and Order themselves! The Ancient Laws that you and all the Demigods complain about are hard wired into our very being! The only loophole are you demigods. The ancient laws weaken with every generation of immortals. The primordials feel the full effect, the titans have them to a lower extent and the gods rarely feel them. But demigods are not bound by any laws. They are the exceptions. That is what makes you so powerful. To Demigods there is no limit to what you can and can't do as long as you remain Half immortal, half Mortal. That is why you stand here almost five weeks after you entered this pit and you feel stronger than some minor gods. You have no limits but your own. Tartarus only speeds up your power gain, because this pit rebuilds the immortal aspect that is you."

Percy's mind was swirling he slowly took a step back as he thought, it made so much sense. But the one thing about this he didn't understand was why he felt weak. But hadn't Kronos said that was about control? "You said my weakness comes from lack of control how? Why?" he needed to know.

"Ah! Now, you're thinking. The Immortals, come with instinctual knowledge on how our power begins to work, from there we learn rapidly to control our power. It's rather easy. But Demigods have a very quiet and hidden instinct for their powers this usually only comes out in the form of grave danger. SO, when a demigod begins exploring their power their immortal side looks for the instincts and cannot find it. Thus the feeling of weakness, fear, and of being incomplete. Only once you have reached your limits and have true control of your power will you be able to stop feeling that weakness."

Percy nodded in understanding but realized they had strayed from the reason he was here. "Fine okay, practice. Now explain to me why you are here, you obviously didn't come down here and all to tell me how to be more powerful so why are you here."

"You are only partially right. Yes I am here to help you get stronger but, not because I want to. There is a primordial, she has gained an... interest in stopping Mother Gaea from destroying civilisation. She reformed me from the damaged state I was in. Without her it would have take another millennium to fully gain power again. She told me how you are needed much more than you believe. I was to come here and explain to you your power, your way out of this pit and a bit of advice."

Percy watched as the man cleaned off his pants and stood up looking at Percy in the eye. "Listen Perseus, to leave this pit follow this river, it'll lead to the Doors, help the giant and the titan and you shall have the strength to fight the army at the doors and also close them. That was me telling you how to get out. My advice is this and listen closely."

Percy tensed as Kronos placed his hands on his shoulders, "A demigod is not bound by the Ancient laws, they fight and challenge anyone, go anywhere, gain anything. A demigod is not limited by the powers they are born with, some are acquired. Immortals can grant and bestow power on anyone with a justified reason. Heck a Demigod can even bring back the dead. Demigods have no limits. Do with this as you wish but remember that there will always be those more powerful than you."

Kronos smirked at him before Percy watched in disbelieving eyes as the man became sand and flowed away leaving a parting.

"Goodbye Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus." The cold voice fading away in the wind.

Percy glanced to where annabeth continued sleeping quietly by her rock. He narrowed his eyes in determination. _A demigod has no limits_ that is what he said, now he would prove that to be true. Afterall he would need the power to bring back the dead and help fight in this war. He turned back to the river and focused. His power feeling lost and floating inside him. Percy walked into the river, forcing the water to surround every inch of his body soon in the middle of the river Phlegethon stood a twenty foot tall burning water avatar of Perseus Jackson. No limit.

 **{Doors of Death}- Nico**

Nico frowned at the ground passing beneath him, he watched from one top of the Argos II as they closed in on his father's temple. He couldn't help but worry for his two friends Annabeth and Percy, Nico had been in Tartarus, he knew just how dangerous a place it could be, how the only reason he kept his sanity is because he was caught and brought to the real world. He hoped that Percy and Annabeth never went near the spawning area for the monsters. That area would give Nico nightmares for the rest of his short life. He sighed as he thought of what he would do if they weren't there waiting for him at the Doors-. NO. No, he had to stay positive, they will be there. It was Percy and Annabeth and Percy, her genius and Percy's raw power would allow them through.

Nico was no idiot he knew that of all the children of the big three living currently, Percy and Jason were the strongest, with Percy winning out right in a full on fight. Nico wouldn't ever mention it in front of the two but he knew that Percy when angered entered a power filled fury capable of fighting gods, titans and Giants by himself. Hyperion and Polybotes, Iapetus, Ares and various other Immortals had seen the effect of this. So Nico worried more on what mental state his friends were in more than physical. He sighed into the wind, his long hair flowing in the rushing wind.

Percy, Nico remembered having a crush on him, after all who didn't? The man was handsome in a rogue way. He had power, loyalty, and charisma. But Nico had learned the hard way that Percy was solely for Annabeth, Nico had been left alone far too long by Percy. Nico trusted his cousin more than just about anyone in this world, but the resentment at having been left alone lingered. But he was slowly letting it go. He turned his back to the railing and looked at the people on the deck, Jason and Piper sat next to each other, Piper's head on his shoulder sitting on a small bench looking out at the passing landscape. This was the calm before the storm. Any minute now they would land in front of the Palace and have to fight their way in. Those two were in love but hadn't gotten around to truly admitting it. Neither was sure the other would survive this war and rushing this would hurt them both if something happened. Nico was just damned tired of how Jason was taking leadership rather arrogantly. But it wasn't his place to judge.

Nico turned and looked at Leo who stood at the controls of the Argos playing with his sphere. The boy was far too energetic even for a demigod, lately however he spent most of his time attempting to fix everything, no matter what it was he would always attempt to fix it. The poor boy was working himself into a coma. Nico couldn't tell the man to take a break because whenever he did things began to fall apart. Nico hoped he wouldn't drive himself to the ground, we needed him.

He shook his head and looked at his sister Hazel sitting similarly next to Frank, both talking quietly, Nico had grown out of his phase of confusing Hazel and Bianca, however with that came the knowledge that he cared for Hazel just as much and he worried at having her leave him one way or another. Frank was a nice man, strong and humble despite his parentage. Nico trusted the big guy but he was also very worn down, after all a life decided by a little wooden stick was very taxing on the mind.

Nico shook his head out of his thoughts and looked out again. He was about to go inside when he spotted the temple of his Father.

"We're here!" His call shaking everyone out of their stupor.

"Get your gear and armor ready I'll land the ship in three minutes. I want us off it in five. Move!" Leo's yell had them all rushing about getting everything ready, in four minutes they all were jumping off the vessel and landing on a hillside, they walked in the direction of the temple as Leo guided the Argos into the air away from the action, Coach Hedge would defend the ship. They made their way into the temple.

* * *

Nico Panted in exhaustion as he glanced at the enormous horde of monsters standing before him, there were hundreds and Nico was running out of energy, he looked over and noticed that Jason and Frank were yelling something about praetorship at each other, Piper was yelling in charmspeak at the monsters close to him he looked forward as his skeletons managed to give him a lull in the battle. Oh they could survive this but at what cost? He was about to press forward before he felt a heavy shift in the dead around him, he turned to look in Frank's direction and noticed the man wielding a scepter, summoning hundreds of dead romans, he watched as he commanded them, Nico smiled. This is what they needed. Nico pushed his power into the scepter and felt as the power summoned even more romans. He watched as they formed ranks and began the process of taking down the enormous horde under Frank's command.

He again began to walk forward to help them when he felt his power shift. He froze. HIs eyes went wide. A few levels below them Nico could feel the Dead coming alive, not just a skeleton but an actual living breathing person. He gasped as several more appeared each giving off a feeling like how a demigod would. Nico glanced around, the roman skeletons had control here, he needed to investigate this.

He ran into the nearest shadow and came out from a corner into a large room that held large elevator doors. A quick glance and Nico froze, Bianca. There in her Hunter uniform, living and breathing fighting. He was about to rush forward to hug her when he caught sight of another impossibility, and this time he took a step back. Zoe NIghtshade stood there next to his sister launching arrows at the giant and goddess in the room. He gaped in open shock at seeing them there, he glanced around and saw another stunning sight, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard stood there fighting with all they had. Nico's mind turned in all directions, the Ancient Laws should prevent this!

"Damned Demigods, give up already this is hopeless, there is no chance of you winning. You have no one to close the doors on the other side!" The Giant Clytius snarled as he swung his weapon.

Nico glanced at the elevator doors and frowned, then why was the elevator shaft going upwards? He turned back as he heard a scream, he saw Silena get tossed back by the Giant. Charles got distracted by her and was struck back. Nico charged forward intercepting the sword swinging down to kill Charles.

"Oh what's this? A son of Hades? Yes, I can feel the underworld inside you child. Stop this foolishness, allow me to kill you painlessly."

"Go to Tartarus!" Nico pulled the sword off his own deflecting it even as he spun away and attempted to cut the leg of the giant. He knew that despite his skill and powers that fighting this Giant required at least another three demigods. Or either Percy or Jason. He slashed, jumped, and rolled around the Giant, Charles had made sure that Silena was okay and had began his attack from the back while Nico kept attention in the front. This giant was far too skilled allowing the being to fight multiple opponents. Meanwhile Leo, Hazel, Bianca, and Zoe attempted to fight the goddess. She was much more easy to fight because they wouldn't be able to damage the Giant until some god decided to show up. Nico was so distracted that he was caught with a surprise kick from the giant. Nico felt himself fly back and painfully land on his back a few dozen meters away. His sword having left his hand as he flew.

"Foolish mortals, you have no god to help you and even then you would have no chance to beat us, worn down, exhausted, separated. Lay down your weapons and I shall be merciful. You will never-"

"DING!" Everyone stopped and looked at the elevator doors, the giant looked surprised and the goddess looked worried. Nico frowned hoping that it wasn't more evil reinforcements. His jaw dropped when instead of seeing monsters he saw two familiar faces. Nico grinned as he saw his cousin, only to frown as he saw Annabeth, she looked injured and was being carried by Percy. He watched as Percy glanced up and walked out of the doors. His hand bleeding he placed it on the doors. As they closed, Annabeth hanging off of him. Nico watched as the doors flashed red before they turned gold.

"NO! How? The army should have stopped you! You should be dead!" The goddess yelled as Percy gently lowered Annabeth to the ground.

Nico frowned, something wasn't right. Percy was being too quiet. Normally a sarcastic infuriating remark would have been said. But instead Nico got a look as Percy pulled out riptide. The blade gleaming in the darkened room. Nico watched him take deep breath before stomping his foot. Nico gasped as the power flowed from Percy and into the doors. Crumbling the ceiling perfectly around the doors. Blocking any future entrance. Then with another breath he disappeared. Nico sat up straight as he watched as Percy seemingly vanished, only to appear a few steps past the goddess, riptide coated in golden Ichor.

A gasp shattered the silence and all turned to look as the goddess held a hand to her side, a large and deep cut spilling Ichor onto the floor. She looked in shock. Percy didn't stop there he slowly walked then jogged then sprinted towards the giant as Zoe let loose an arrow at the goddess. Just like that, and the battle had started again. Nico stood up his bones protesting as he limped to his sword, he picked it up to see Percy had reached the giant only to stare in surprise as Percy jumped nearly twenty feet straight into the air. His knee colliding with the giant's nose with a sickening crunch. Percy used his momentum to flip over the head and turn in midair to bring riptide down the back of the giant as he fell. Nico rushed forward and made it to the front of the giant quickly dashing forward and cutting a gash through the softer scales on the feet of the giant. Nico watched as Percy landed only for the giant to spin around and tried a double handed overhead blow on Percy.

"Percy look out!" Nico yelled as his cousin spun around. Percy grabbed Riptide and using both hands intercepted the blow. Nico watched as Percy didn't so much as falter for a second before Percy began pushing back with his own strength. A small blast was heard in the other side of the room Nico turned and saw his friends lying or sitting exhausted on the ground. The goddess seemed to be gone. He turned back to the giant.

"How? How! A demigod should not be this strong! Hercules himself struggled with my power!"

"I am a Demigod, I have no limit!" Yelled Percy as with a final shove he threw off the attack and vanished from sight again only to appear above the giant's shoulder stabbing downward with Riptide. The sword hit the Giant's neck, blood seeped out and spilled forward as the giant bellowed in rage.

Percy quickly stabbed the giant's eye as well just before he fall back to the ground. Nico watched as the giant took a step in his direction before a swirl of fire appeared in front of Percy. Out walked A goddess covered in a brown shawl, purple lights twisting around her body.

"Clytius, It seems it's time for me to kill you again." Said the goddess.

"Hecate, you pathetic excuse of a goddess, You shall not beat me. I won't lose!"

The giant stumbled forward only to receive a face full of flames. The giant screamed in pain and anger. Nico realizing that between Percy, Hecate and Beckendorf they would win, he headed towards his sister. He sprinted to her and gathered her into a hug, Her familiar lime shampoo was still there.

"Bianca, I missed you so much!" a few tears slowly fell out as he held her closely, her warmth healing a hole in his heart that he had forgotten was there.

"Nico! My gods you've grown! How are you? Are you okay?" her voice was a mixture of excited and worried like him into a quivering mess.

"Oh gods, Bianca, I'm fine but h-how are you here? How are they all here for that matter?" He pulled back, tears slowly falling as he looked at her. But was surprised when she didn't answer but someone else did.

"Percy saved us. He found a titan who gave him the power over the dead, Iapetus I believe, and he learned to control the power so well he could bring the dead back to life. The only problem was he could only choose a few. He chose us." Nico glanced as Silena spoke from behind him. She looked exhausted but happy.

"But, why would he do that? Weren't you all happy in Elysium? And what about the Ancient laws!" his confusion evident.

"Percy said that as a Demigod the Ancient Laws don't apply to him however, as for why we came? Because as demigods we were given a chance at life again, to live and fight. We were happy but bored. Now we have another chance, now we know what to expect if we die it's less worrying."

Nico nodded not really caring one way or another. Just that he got his sister back.

He turned to the giant only to watch as he was enveloped in flames. With Percy standing there the flames swirling around him, his eyes down cast and empty. Nico saw him turn towards him, their eyes met and Nico flinched, there was pain there, emotional pain. Nico glanced at Annabeth, while she was alive and sleeping there she seemed to be mumbling something, Nico walked forward and froze.

Her lips moved slightly _"Carter, I love you."_ and Nico understood, Nico turned to his cousin. And mouthed, ' _I'm Sorry'._ All he got back was a wince and a nod.

 **{Olympus}- Nico**

He sat at the base of his father's throne, looking around as his friends either stood or sat next to their parents thrones. Everyone but Perseus that is. He stood over by the Entrance to the throne room. His eyes downcast, his hair wild, his clothes covered in all kinds of blood. The battle against Gaea had been difficult especially with the number of monsters, however the issues were resolved with Percy. He had summoned the souls of the dead back into their bodies before they were able to leave the battle. Allowing them to stand back up and keep fighting. Nico had been worried, his own father had been very angry as he felt the souls not going through their proper routine. However, no one could do anything as the battle had been intense, first in Greece they had managed to kill all the giant's but Jason and Piper had already bled onto the mountain. Gaea had woken, she was still weak but that hadn't stopped her from travelling to Camp Half-blood and attacking. It was only thanks to the gods that they had arrived in time to prevent major losses. Nico remembered how the Big Three had managed to get Gaea of the ground and how Percy had hacked away at her physical body, allowing them to slowly drain her power back into falling asleep. In the end it was only thanks to Percy's Hurricane storm that Gaea hadn't healed herself and slowly fell.

Now they sat there having received their rewards for the battle. Frank and Hazel's curse had been lifted. Annabeth had been granted immortality, she would forever be Olympus's architect. Jason and Piper had been given immortality, both would return to camp as head counselors and trainers. He had become his father's ambassador, and gained immortality. Now however the problems began.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! Come forth before the Council." bellowed Zeus from his throne, a large frown on his face. Nico glanced at Poseidon and could see the worry there, he glanced up at his Father who sat there with a small frown. Nico watched as Percy detached himself from the wall and walked forward, his body taking him to the center of the room where he bowed to Zeus before straightening up and glaring at hem challengingly.

"Perseus, you have down Olympus and incredible service, and have gone through much more than anyone could ever hope of emulating. You would be rewarded. However, there is evidence that not only you have consorted with both Giants and titans, but that you have broken the Ancient Laws most severely. The dead are to remain dead, and you Jackson, have gone and brought back to life hundreds of demigods. While you have done them with the best of intentions the council must punish you for such an act."

Nico shot to his feet his anger causing him to begin yelling, "No! He has done more for Olympus than just about anyone else ever! He should be rewarded!"

Nico wasn't the only one, all around him the rest of the Demigods yelled there own thoughts and opinions. Their own rejection to the punishment. However the gods that spoke up was the most surprising. Dionysus, Ares, Artemis, Apollo Poseidon, and even Hermes all called for them to just let Percy be rewarded.

"SILENCE!" Thunder shook the room as everyone quieted down. "This is the way of the world, while I won't have you executed for the fact that you are as saviour to Olympus, the laws require your punishment. As such, I Zeus, King of Olympus do hereby banish you, Perseus Jackson, from the lands of the gods. No more will you call for us, no more are you a part of us. Should you attempt to return you will be executed. You have three day to leave. Farewell Perseus Jackson."

Nico could only look in shock as his cousin was banished in front of him and he could do nothing. He looked to Percy and saw a broken and sad look in his eyes. They both glanced to the rest of the gods and goddesses only to meet a similar shock or accepting face. Nico glanced to Annabeth only to see a slightly distraught face, the kind a friend wears as the other friend leaves both knowing they would never see each other again. Nico rushed forward, ignoring his father's soft call. He sprinted and grabbed hold of his cousin and held him.

"I will never forget you. I will always remember the cousin and brother that you were to me. Take care for me man." Nico whispered in his ear as he felt Percy's tears land on his shoulder. A tap on his shoulder and he pulled back only to be replaced by Hazel, then Frank, Piper, then Jason. Finally Annabeth came forward Percy opened his arms, but Nico watched as her hand came up in a handshake. Percy looked if possible worse, but he shook her hand nonetheless. Percy nodded his head at the gods around him and bowed to Poseidon who was red eyed and teary, a bow towards both Hestia and Hades. Percy straightened up and walked out of the throne room.

Three nights later as the survivors of both camps and the various Demigods that had been brought to life got together, they sat at the beach. A bonfire was lit and various shrouds were brought to burn the bodies of the few who had been lost long before the battle began, for those Percy couldn't save. Finally the night ended as the Hephaestus cabin brought out a statue of Percy, riptide gleaming in his hand as he stood above a small earth globe, his sword driven through an hourglass. All around the statue, imagery of Percy's battles and history were depicted. This was a tribute, to a Demigod, a hero like the ones of old. The statue stayed there on the beach overlooking the entire camp. He was their leader, their protector. Now he would be their inspiration to achieve greatness.

 **{Tartarus- Three Days after Banishment}**

A black haired man walked next to the river of fire, he had been there three mortal days, or more like three weeks. He walked around, he had begun to let go of his anger, but now he had no purpose. He needed something to keep going or he feared that he would end his own life. The lands of the gods reached far, but Percy knew if he left them he would be chased by monsters everyday forever, his scent being too strong, the god's presence wouldn't be there to deter them. So he stayed here, in Tartarus. Here he could improve. Here he could hide.

"Instead of hiding how about I give you a form of escape?" a feminine voice said from behind him.

Percy sighed before he turned. In front of him stood a woman her power rolled off her in waves, her form seemed to flicker as if it was difficult to keep it together. "And just what do you want from me? Nobody visits me here unless they want something. So what is it?"

"I sent Kronos to you child, he told you what you needed to hear. Now I'm offering you a new purpose. A job and a way of life. But I can only grant it if you accept. So tell me Perseus do you wish to stop hiding?"

He was intrigued, this sounded very promising. Maybe he could find a way to move on. "I'm listening."

"There is another world, they too have monsters but they have no gods. They have people of immense power and such but no gods. I wish to send you there to become one of them, hunter of these monsters like the dozens of other hunters and huntresses there. I want you to help them in their conflict."

"What is in it for me? Needless killing? Fighting? I can do that here" his voice showed his displeasure.

"No. You would make friends, have a job, a team. You would become powerful, no more need to hide. You would fit right in. In exchange you kill as many of the evil monsters as you can. Simple. So what do you say?"

Percy studied her for a minute before turning back to the water of the river, his hand clenched. Could he do this? He had nothing for himself here. He might as well move forward. "Very well, I accept, on the condition that I get the knowledge of this world I'm going to. I would rather fit in."

"I knew you would accept, very well when you arrive your knowledge will be there. Safe travels Jackson." She waved her hand and he saw large oval portal appear, golden sparks swirling around the edges of the portal, on the other side Percy saw a dense forest. He took a deep breath before walking forwards. And with that the Portal closed behind him. He looked around as the name of the world registered in his mind.

He whispered to himself, "Welcome to Remnant Percy."

* * *

A/N: Right, second story ever so critique away. Judge. Ask. Do as you please. I'm willing to listen for advice and tips. leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I was planning ahead and trying to see how I would shape future chapters. Kind of difficult to do that but I think I have an Idea of how this will shape up. ANy comments welcome, I'll ignore flames, accept critiques. I love knew ideas or if anyone catches mistakes please point them out. Thank you to the previous reviewers. Enjoy.**

 **{Beacon Tower}**

Ozpin took a small sip from his favorite mug as he looked at the elevator indicator go up. Finally, with a small ' _ping!_ ' the doors opened and he stepped into his office. He kept his eyes forward looking at his desk, from the corner of his eye he noticed Glynda standing over by the doors.

"Morning Glynda, what do you have for me?" he calmly sat behind his desk opening up his computer screens. He glanced quickly through various emails before focusing on the silver haired Huntress.

"Morning Headmaster, I see you have your drink early this morning." At his nod she continued her voice confident as she moved around to his side, "These are applications for this year's possible Students." She handed him a decent stack of manila folders, "However, I believe you'll find this more important." She tapped her scroll and on his screen appeared various different statistic maps.

"Oh? What's this?" he leaned forward as he studied the statistics on the Grimm population scans in some forest. "They decline at a very rapid pace, tell me what are the time frames here and the accuracy of these?"

"That's what is so interesting. Qrow and James BOTH checked these and they agree this is astounding and worrying. Add in the fact that the time frame is in a matter of minutes to a couple of hours and essentially this should be impossible."

She watched amused as Ozpin seemed to choke on his drink as he sat forward rapidly, she watched as his jaw dropped as he saw the numbers she allowed to be displayed.

"Minutes!" his face showed shock, "The population is dropping by the dozens! Glynda this would take a small army of A Rank Hunters-"

"Or a small group of S Rank or even one SS Rank, yes I imagine so which is why we all re-checked the scans. Although the funny thing is the pattern."

"Oh how so?"

"Well, here look," she pulled up a map.

"Hmm, interesting, why would they be going in circles? It's almost as if they're lost! But no, this is Blackwood Forest, surely nobody would be so stupid?"

"Oh, um, Sir, James says he sent an airship Predator to scout the area. Here is a photo."

Ozpin glanced down at the photo and sat there his mind officially blown. Spoke slowly in disbelief, "Is that a teen, with a glowing sword running around killing Grimm by himself?"

Glynda had the decency to look surprised, "Why, uh, yes sir."

Ozpin slowly stood up, he grabbed his cane and walked towards the elevator doors, "Do me a favor would you? Call a long distance airship, one of the faster ones. Have Qrow meet me there please. Oh and It goes without saying you are in charge while I am gone."

He saw her already typing away at her scroll "Already on it sir, but why Qrow? if I may ask."

He stepped into the elevator and turned to look at her, "Because it's a powerful teenager. Qrow knows how to deal with those. I'm insurance if things go sideways."

The doors closed and Glynda finished her typing only to make a call. It ringed for a few beats before Qrow answered.

"Hello?"

"Qrow, guess who's going on moody teen duty, and it's not me."

"You have got to be bullshitting me!" his drunken yell came from the scroll as she pulled it away from her ear.

"There is an airship waiting for you. Ozpin is on it be there."

"Yeah fine." He hung up and Glynda giggled to herself. "Sucks to be them." She turned and left the office.

 **{Blackwood Forest}**

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" With every curse word Percy slashed his sword through another damned monster. His gift of knowledge told him it was called a Grimm. Now Percy had no problems killing them, the problem was just how many of them there were. They came after him endlessly. And if that wasn't enough they each had plates of bone like material, if Percy wasn't careful his sword got stuck in the plates or spikes of the creatures.

"Gods forsaken piece of crap!" Now however, Percy was beginning to tire out and those things didn't stop coming. If all that wasn't bad enough Percy had NO IDEA on where he was or how to get out. He just picked a direction and ran. God how he wished someone would show up.

"GRR!"

Percy ducked and rolled as another jumped out at him from a small overhead cliff. "Where", PANT, "is", COUGH, "a", HUFF, "river" Wheeze, "When you need one!" He stumbled over a small ledge and rolled down a slope of leaves, grass and twigs. "Ow, ow, ow!" He slammed against a tree, "FUCK!" He lay there groaning in pain for a couple seconds.

"Lovely weather isn't it Oz?" said a rough sarcastic male voice from somewhere above him.

"Oh yes! Quiet the amazing seasonal Fall we're having!" said a more smooth and stoic voice from around the same distance.

Groan, "Oh sure" he slowly sat up, "Make fun of the injured guy, that really does well for first impressions!" He slowly turned his head to look in the direction from where he fell only to feel his entire spine pop for a second. "Shit! Oh! Okay, never mind, much better."

Percy glanced at the two men standing there. One was wearing a black open suit with a green shirt, vest, and green cowl. He held a cane in one hand and a mug in the other. His silver grey hair was rather messy. He seemed to be looking at him over his small round sunglasses. The man looked rather relaxed for being in a forest filled with dangerous creatures.

Percy shifted his gaze to the other man, he had graying black and spiky hair. His eyes were a deep red, he had slight stubble along his jawline. He wore a tattered red cloak over a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He seemed to be drinking from a flask, his attitude yelled confidence and carelessness.

"Oh great, I'm rescued by a drunk and gramps. My day was just so damn wonderful today."

"Really kid? Insulting the two here to help you? Not good for first impressions" said the man with the black hair, using Percy's own words against him.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny. Now then if one of you would be so kind as to help me up I think I dislocated my leg. Need to pop it back in." Percy slowly rose to his feet, err, foot. He had all his weight on his left while his right hanged uselessly. He used the tree that stopped his rolling to support himself. He glanced up to see the handle to a very large red scythe dangling in front of him at arm's reach. He ignored the obvious question of where that had come from and held on as he was lifted out of the small crevice. He stumbled to the ground as he was lifted over the edge. He laid there as his leg gave a shot of sharp pain to his brain.

"Here kid let me check" Percy watched as the man grabbed his thigh and shin. "alright, it's just the knee, on the count of three I'll pop it back in ready?"

Percy glanced at his leg realized the man was right and tried to relax his muscles to make it easier. "Okay, ready."

"Okay then, one, two-"

"CRACK,"

"FUCK WHAT HAPPENED TO THREE!" Percy yelled, usually he had better pain tolerance but exhaustion was very present at the moment and his mind and body just couldn't deal with this. "Gods! When you tell a man a plan, STICK TO IT!"

"Hahaha!" Both men were chuckling to themselves at his obvious reaction to pain.

"Relax, kid it could have been worse, now try getting up." The dark haired man stood up from his side and stood by the silver haired one.

Percy rolled his eyes but tried anyways. He slowly got up and winced as his muscles stretched. He moved a little but already the pain was lessening. "Thank you for that and thanks for the little rescue."

"Yes well, this was supposed to be an investigation not a rescue. My name is Ozpin, most call me Headmaster or Professor. And this is an old student and friend of mine Qrow Branwen a Huntsmen. We came to see why the population of Grimm was going down so drastically, and lo and behold we find you running in circles through one of the most dangerous forests killing Grimm left and right. Just who are you and why are you here?"

"Oh... my name is Perseus, but I prefer Percy. Um, I am not really from here I uh." and here Percy paused a little voice was speaking in the back of his mind. _"Tell the truth, they shall help you. Trust them."_ Percy recognized that voice. It was the damned woman who sent him here. He sighed before continuing, "I am not necessarily from this world."

Both looked skeptical, actually no. The man, Ozpin, looked skeptical but Qrow looked downright unbelieving. "Sure and please do explain how you got here."

Percy sighed knowing this would be a difficult explanation. "If you can guide the way out I'll explain on the way."

Both men looked at each other before coming to a decision. "Very well, our airship is a half hours walk away. Please do explain."

They turned in the opposite direction from where Percy had been running and began walking. Percy kept pace, limping.

"Well it all began when I was twelve…" Percy received some funny looks from them as he began his story.

* * *

"... next thing I know I'm walking through a Grimm infested forest running for my life." Percy glanced up to see the expressions on both men's faces. Percy had told the story through the forest, the airship ride, the walk to the academy and the ride up the elevator, now he was sitting in front of Ozpin's desk next to Qrow. He chuckled at Ozpin's shocked expression and Qrow's dumbfounded one.

"A-Are you trying to tell me that all that truly happened, in ANOTHER WORLD?" Qrow's voice breaking the silence first. Percy chuckled again.

"Yup, all truth, the complete truth, and nothing but the truth." he quoted.

"Well Perseus,-"

"Percy, sorry, only my enemies called me Perseus. It makes me tense." he said with a slight sheepish tone at interrupting.

"Well, Percy, I'm inclined to believe you simply because throughout your story I had some connections run your name, face, and description through various servers. Nothing appeared, absolutely nothing. You have never existed in this world as far as we can tell lending credence to your story."

"Oz please, I mean, I know that this seems very real but another world?" Qrow still seemed in doubt.

"Qrow, think about it. It seems to be the only explanation. Actually I have a feeling that THAT was the most honest answer we have ever heard from anyone to the question _who are you_? So yes, I believe him"

"You have a point. Well kid you sure surprise me. Listen Oz, I need to get back to Vacou, get him a place into this school. If he really is here to help out well what we saw in the forest is enough for qualifications. And maybe you should consider telling Glynda and James."

Percy watched as Qrow got up and walked towards the elevator, "Oh and kid, if you do get into this school well, my two nieces will be here, and you are their type. Word of advice, if you want to live stay away from them."

Percy sweated nervously, "and, uh, why is that?"

Qrow grinned darkly, "Because if I find out I will personally cut off the important parts if you know what I mean."

Percy was nodding long before he finished speaking, "Yes sir, always sir, ten yards' distance at all times sir."

Qrow grinned a happier expression. "Good." and with that the doors closed.

Percy turned back to Ozpin, "You can tell me who his nieces are right? Just so I know?"

Ozpin smirked and shook his head, "No, I believe you are on your own with that one." Percy's face dropped in horror. "Don't worry, you have other problems to deal with."

Percy looked up at the man, "Such as?"

"Well," sip, "there is the issue of it only being partway through the summer and while I'm willing to cover your first year here at the school tuition wise, if you plan on returning here, or even pay for school supplies you need a source of income. You can't apply for scholarships seeing as you never existed here before today, much less attended a school to use for scholarship applications. I can falsify paperwork for you, I know people." sip, "but those won't be enough."

"Damn, okay and your advice is?" Percy knew this would be difficult but he could make it, it was his life now.

"My advice is spend two days here looking through the library learning about the history and basic knowledge about the world so that you don't stand out. After that, go to the town I'll have your papers ready as well as a D Rank Huntsman Identification as well as a scroll. This should give you a chance to begin finding jobs. The D rank is because you need to go to a large academy like Beacon or Signal to classify as a higher rank."

"Alright, I understand. Thanks for everything, It's more than I expected." Percy put as much gratitude as he could into his tone.

"Good, now, let's give you the tour shall we?" With that they stood up and walked into the elevator in the office. Percy smiled he was ready.

 **{Four weeks later}**

Percy glanced around him, he was in his armor and riptide was in his pocket held at the ready. He had picked a night mission a simple guard duty for the Upper Class district. It was classed as a D rank job and Percy knew that it would pay rather well all things considered. He walked down one of the open streets, glancing left and right. He had been in this world for nearly a month now. He started his first day at Beacon in about a week. He was honestly excited. After getting used to everything in this world he realized it was the best option. Earth was rather filled with pain, sadness, and bad memories. Here he could use his talents for good AND get paid for them. The first week had been the most difficult working all day and sleeping no more than four hours a day. However, it had paid off seeing as now he had a temporary home in a motel. He made sure to always get his weekly payments in.

He had made quite the amount of money using his powers. It turns out that the river that ran through Vale regularly had some issues. He had offered his services in maintenance of the river and all things associated with it. The job paid well because almost nobody wanted that job, Percy had done things like clear the garbage from the river section by section. He had helped the population control of the aquatic animals, while the creatures had no idea who he was, they obeyed his every command which was rather impressive to him. Finally, he came in hand at construction sites. He would cause controlled earthquakes loosening up soil and leveling buildings for the construction crews. In all he was proud of how much he had done.

Now, however, he needed to work more and get enough money to buy all his supplies and upgrade his current armor. Percy could see just how damaged his shield and armor was. He just hoped it would last till he could either get it replaced or fixed. This is why he was walking the streets. D rank jobs paid rather well it would be enough to cover rent for the next week and then some. That is if things went well.

Percy turned a corner of a street and paused before continuing. There it was again, the strange sense that he was being watched, he had felt it various times no but every time he glanced around he would find that he was alone and nothing was in sight. He frowned as he walked his hand tightening on Riptide in his pocket. Something here wasn't right. He could feel it, his gut told him that. The same feeling that had saved him countless times before. He wasn't afraid nor nervous, just tense, waiting for something to happen. He took a few more steps forward as he reached the end of his route back to where he started the night at, he had two more rounds to do and he would be done for the night. He glanced behind him at the dark night, the street lamps doing nothing but illuminate empty areas and cast dark shadows in corners and alleys. He walked back up the same street he had passed the last three times. He looked forward looking around him, same gate, same big tree, same front lawn, same dead guard- wait, what!

Percy spun around riptide coming out of his pocket as he sprinted to the other guard lying on the ground across the street. It was Roxan she was a nice girl with an attitude whenever some questioned her, sarcastic to a fault but a decent person. They had worked together on various jobs before and had gotten along. He bowed his head and closed her eyes. Her throat was cut, which was why there had been no noise. He was about to pick up his scroll when he felt the shift in the water molecules around him. His emotions extending his powers. He rolled forward even as he felt and heard a blade graze past his body and strike the ground. He quickly spun around uncapping Riptide and lifting it in time to block the incoming hit. He glanced at his attacker and he felt a frown grow on his face, the man was a White Fang member. Percy pushed the man using the ground as a way to launch himself forward. The man fell backwards even as Percy landed on top of him. He deflected the short sword away from his body and quickly struck the man with his full force with his left hand. The man grunted then went limp.

Percy stood up and pushed out senses using his power over the water in the air to help him sense anyone near him. He saw three figures running down the street hidden in the shadows. He glanced down at the man and decided to leave him there. He began giving chase to the three figures, he activated a police signal on his scroll as he ran. It would take the police a while to track him and get here. He needed to catch those three. He drew on the water in the air allowing it to surround him, it gave him the physical boost he needed.

Percy sprinted forward within the minute he could sense the three figures ahead, he put a little more into the sprint and prepared riptide. He was less than thirty feet away when he jumped. He sailed over their heads spinning to face them and landed sinking to one knee. He tensed his shoulder and felt the lead runner impact onto his shoulder not having time to realize Percy was there. He took the hit and controlled the vibrations like he had taught himself in Tartarus. He channeled the stronger ones into the ground while rebounding the rest back into the lead runner. Percy could hear the crack of various bones and ribs breaking under the impact even as the man was flung backwards. Percy quickly turned to the other two who had skidded to a stop and turned in shock. Percy didn't give them any chance, he used the same trick he had pulled on the goddess in Hades' Temple. He burst into a spray of mist giving the illusion of disappearing in the dark moving faster than sound only to reform as his blade sunk through both his opponent's abdomen. He turned around and saw all three moaning in pain on the floor, after checking to make sure that they wouldn't be going anywhere he searched for more opponents.

He perked up at hearing dust rounds being fired from the next street. Percy's eyes widened, Neal was there! The man was annoying but Percy couldn't let him die. He quickly sprinted through an open alley jumping over fences and heading to the other street. He turned a final corner around a large brick wall and came to see a group of six White fang members circling two of the other huntsmen guards. Percy quickly sprinted forward his feet barely making a sound as he sprinted forward, he tensed and launched himself forward tackling the closest White fang member a man with antlers, Percy used the man's body to protect him from the landing then quickly lifting him and using him as a shield as a dozen dust rounds crashed into his body. Percy grimaced as the life left his eyes and he became dead weight. He turned and notice how two had detached themselves from the group their guns pointed at him, two others had the Huntsmen pinned down while the last member a girl with cat ears and black weapons stood a little way away from the action.

He focused back on the two members walking towards him, one had scales on his arms and a forked tongue while the other had webbed fingers and bulging cheeks. Percy thought quickly and decided his only option was the trick he pulled earlier, he decided to dub it Sea Breeze. He shifted into the mist and mentally laughed at their dumbfounded look as the body dropped to the ground with no one there. He reformed right behind him his sword already swinging down the flat side hitting scales guy on the side of the head. Percy quickly spun and elbowed frog face with his elbow as the man turned. Percy felt the crunch of the man's nose he grunted in satisfaction. He jumped at the slight whistle of air he got as a warning as a 'L' shaped blade struck the ground right where he had been standing before. He turned in time to dodge the second blade swinging down from the other side. He looked forward and saw the girl who had been standing quietly holding to whip like cables attached to the blades.

"Really? Didn't your parents ever tell you not to throw knives?" his sarcasm heavy as he studied her, the corner of his eye told him that the two huntsmen were holding off okay for now.

"Yes well these aren't knives and you just attacked us I think I'm justified in my actions." her voice was soft and while a bit emotionless Percy couldn't help but like it. Yet there was hesitation in her body. She yanked on the cables the blades returning back to her hands, a flick of her wrist and they went from being boomerang shaped to being full length swords.

"Okay first off, you attacked us first, secondly, transformable weapons are just SO not fair, and third, why are you attacking us." Percy could see her hesitate again, she looked rather nervous as she glanced at the two other members. But ended up staying quiet and getting into a fighting stance. Percy could only deduce that she did not want to do this, but was somehow being forced to. So then why was she here? What could be forcing her. Well, best way to find out, attack and force the answers. He ran forward at a slow pace long enough for her to pounce forward in incredible speed. Percy rolled to the side Riptide deflecting both swings of her swords as he passed by her side. She landed softly bending her legs to absorb the landing, Percy quickly sent a small vibration at her feet and twisted his body around as she stumbled. He jabbed forward as she trapped his blade in between hers. Percy let go of his sword and dropped down under her kick surprising her even as he spun and kicked her other leg out from under her. Her blades releasing Riptide even as he stretched his hand out and catching the blade swinging it down onto her from the ground. She managed to lift her swords but Percy pushed down with his full strength as he turned the sword to the side. The flat of his blade slammed into her face just as her head turned. Percy watched as her white mask cracked under the hit and broke apart revealing an incredibly beautiful face. He frowned before getting up she was unconscious. He turned to the two other Huntsmen they were injured but had the White fang members under gun point. He stalked forward and ripped the mask off one of them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man had fox ears and a slightly pointed nose. He was shaking, whether from exhaustion or fear Percy wasn't sure.

"W-w-we w-were here for a-a s-simple t-theft. S-she was s-supposed to t-take u-us t-to the Kahles h-home." the man was stuttering bad; the man was afraid probably a first timer. However, Percy's eyes widened as he heard the name Kahel. They were one of the main Dust manufacturers here in vale. They weren't as famous as the Schnees but still known around here.

He glanced at the people here before turning to the huntsmen. "Stay here I'm going to go check on the Kahel home, can't have them being attacked." At getting their tired nods Percy turned and sprinted down the road. He was about five blocks away from the home. The area and skies were well guarded around there. Probably the reason why the White Fang tried going on ground.

He turned a final corner and came to a wonderful sight. A small group of vans driving down the opposite side of the road. The Kahel house was just to Percy's right. He thought quickly before deciding. He ran forward a couple of steps before jumping up into the air. The vans getting closer by the second, he dropped down as they were fifty feet away, his knee and fists driving themselves into the road even as a wave of dirt and cement rose from the round spreading forward at shoulder height. The large wave hit the incoming vans even as they tried swerving around it. He grinned as all four vans flipped sideways or flipped forward. He watched as they skidded to a halt a couple feet away. He grabbed riptide from his pocket and approached the kahel home. He stood in front of the undamaged gate. He could hear the sirens drawing closer. All he had to do was hold off.

He watched as bleeding white Fang members disoriented got out of the vans exactly as a large squad of police swarmed in from various streets. He grinned as the members all sank to their knees and put their hands behind their head. He walked over to the nearest police officer.

"Identify yourself!"

"Perseus Jackson, D Rank Huntsman, I'm on guard in this section of the city tonight. I helped apprehend these people. Here is my license." He pulled out his scroll and showed it to the officer. The man scanned it and nodded at him.

"Alright, sir can you tell me a little of what happened." He explained from the beginning of the night to currently. The officer recorded his statement thanked him and told him he could leave but they reserved the right to call him in for further questioning. He nodded his understanding and walked away.

He knew Roxan had died tonight, he needed to get a drink. "Dammit, this was not how I expected my night to go."

He ended up getting paid double what he expected from that job for saving the other two, helping capture the White fang members and protect the people. The girl he had fought, the good looking one was never captured.


End file.
